Hotel Room
by TheStarter
Summary: After Nicole finds out she's pregnant, Richard finds a surprise for him waiting in a hotel room. Requested by lexboss, contains her OC Lexy in it.


**Author's Note: This story was requested by Lexboss, which would explain her OC, Lexy. Normally, I don't do OCs, but for requests I make exceptions.**

**If you don't know about Lexy, you can go to Lexboss' profile to read about her. Anyways, the story begins...**

* * *

A quiet weekend in Elmore, the Watterson household was at one of its most calm. A gleeful Nicole was sitting on the couch. She had just called her eldest daughter, Lexy, to tell her some great news.

Nicole's ears perked as she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. She was very excited.

"Mom? What's going on?" Lexy asked.

"Oh! Honey, come sit down with me." Nicole invited. Lexy went to the couch to sit next to her mother. She noticed her very bright demeanor which, for any child with a mom like Nicole, was a very unsettling thing to look at.

"What do you want?" Lexy asked. "I think that you're gonna have a new brother or sister!" Nicole exclaimed with glee. Lexy's face brightened up at this announcement. She wanted to experience seeing her Mother have another child after missing Anais. "Really!?"

Nicole just nodded with a huge grin on her face. The two then shrieked in happiness as they hugged each other. "Congratulations, Mom! I'm so ha-" Lexy was interrupted by Nicole's tight hug.

"Oh, I know, Lexy! Your father and I have been trying for a while, but we've finally done it!" By this point, Lexy's face turned purple. Nicole let go of her daughter. "Oh, sorry."

Lexy sighed. "It's all right, Mom. I'm just glad you're happy. Have you told anyone else yet?" She asked.

"I haven't told the kids or your father yet, but I'll let you know what you can do later. They're gonna be home later, and I'm gonna surprise dad." Nicole explained.

"Ah, nice." Lexy said, arching an eyebrow. "How are you gonna do that?"

"I've reserved a hotel room for him and me. I want you to give him this paper when he returns with the kids later." Nicole handed Lexy a paper that felt fancy. It read 'Reservation for Twilight Hotel: Room B-34.'

"Will do, Mom." "Great. I'm going to go pack my clothes and I'll be off in a few minutes. Make sure you don't tell dad that I'm pregnant." Nicole up the couch and went to her room. Lexy put the paper in the pocket of her blue skirt, waiting for the rest of her family to get home.

* * *

Walking home, the other three kids and their father headed home after a day of playtime.

"I can't believe we had to leave the park early because Gumball broke the swing set. Again!" Anais said, disgruntled.

"Well, I had to get that Frisbee that Tobias threw. I even had to get _him_ down, too. The swing set was the only way to get up to that tree." Gumball responded.

"Too bad we didn't try talking to the tree first. It helped out a lot." Darwin said.

"Yeah. It even distracted everyone while we got away." Richard added. "Plus, your mother told us to leave earlier anyway."

Before they knew it, they were at their front lawn, the smiling mailbox welcoming them.

Another smile would greet them in their living room. "Hi, guys!" Lexy said. "Hey." The rest said.

"Dad, come upstairs with me for a sec." Lexy asked. He went up the stairs with her as the rest of the kids sat on the couch to relax after a day of play.

"Mom told me that she has a surprise for you." Lexy said, grinning.

"A surprise? Where is she?" Richard asked.

"Here." She handed him the paper to Twilight Hotel. Richard read it and saw the room was B-34.

"Wow! A hotel for the weekend?! I can't wait!" Richard exclaimed happily. He ran downstairs to his room and packed his spare clothes. He went back through the living room, ignoring the kids, and went to take a bus to Twilight Hotel.

"Where's Dad going? And where's Mom?" Anais asked.

"They're going to a hotel for the night." Lexy said. Gumball and Darwin's faces brightened up at this, as Anais' heart sank. "Oh, no..." She said.

Gumball and Darwin were excited. They had the whole house without their parents for the Saturday night. They were gonna do so many things, like play video games all night, play Dodge-or-Dare in the house, and mess everything up before waking up and panicking to clean the house before it was too late. It was an adrenaline upon an adrenaline rush.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A stout figure stood behind the sunlight, revealing itself to be none other than Granny Jojo. Gumball and Darwin were stunned.

All children stared at her, for different reasons. "Well, don't talk so loudly." Granny Jojo said.

"Granny Jojo? What are you doing here?" Anais asked.

"Yer Mother asked me to come over to the house to make sure you don't do anything." She answered. She noticed Lexy and asked. "Did the little one find a way to clone herself?"

"No, Granny. That's just our other sister, Lexy. And I'd never clone myself! I'm one of a kind." Anais responded.

"Ah. Well, nice to meet ya." Granny Jojo said. "C'mere and help me unpack."

Lexy went over to the suitcase and picked it up with ease, which caused Anais to glare at her. "Where do you want it? Upstairs?" Lexy asked. Granny Jojo nodded. She then walked over to the couch and shoved a stunned Darwin off of it. "Scoot ovah, kid." She said. She grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and stared at whatever was on.

Silence filled the room, as a silent program was on the TV. Gumball and Darwin, not even blinking, didn't move a muscle or make a sound. Anger coursed through Anais' body. "_HOW!?_" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

The city bus stopped in front of Twilight Hotel. It looked like an average 3-star hotel. The parking lot was approximately half-full. Out stepped Richard, with a suitcase of his spare outfit for the night. He walked inside the hotel.

Richard walked up to Larry, the receptionist.

"Hello, sir. Would you like to schedule a reservation?" He asked.

"No. I already have one right here." Richard said, flashing out the paper Lexy had given him.

"Ah, room B-34. That would be over there, sir." Larry pointed to his right. Richard thanked him and went off to the room where his wife was waiting.

After strolling down near the end of the B hallway, he noticed the room sign B-34. He knocked on the glossily painted door, awaiting a response from Nicole.

No response.

Richard tried the door, which to his surprise, was open.

The door swung to reveal her laying on a bed. "Hello, Richard."

"Hi, Nicole!" He said brightly.

She motioned for him to sit down on the bed with her. He complied.

"Sweetie, would you believe that I have another surprise for you?" Nicole asked. Richard's eyes twinkled as he formed an open smile. "_Another!?_ Oh, boy! What is it?"

Nicole took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" She said.

Richard raised his fists in the air as a sign of victory. He was elated at the news, as he remembered trying very hard to achieve this with her wife.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Nicole giggled. While Richard had his eyes closed, Nicole snuck in a kiss. He lied down with her on the bed, facing towards her to continue kissing her. Soon, the two ended their brief make-out session to talk.

They stared at each other, their eyes glistening with love and lust. They knew what they wanted to do.

Nicole removed her clothes to reveal her in black lace lingerie. This gave Richard an erection. He unzipped his pants and freed it, making it comfortable. She grabbed it, looking at his 7 ½ incher. She caressed it at first, handling it with care. Then, she scaled her hands across the whole thing, striking his foreskin with each stroke. That was his good part.

Increasing the speed of her, Nicole had something to say while she continued.

"Richard? I want you to know that you were one of my first and only friends in the past. In fact, you were always my best."

"And you were, are, and always will be mine, Nicole." Richard said. Nicole stopped jacking him off and removed her lingerie. She positioned herself to get on top of him, doing the cowgirl position. They both nodded and began.

Nicole aligned her flower to stick Richard's manhood inside of it. With some alignment, and a swift movement, he was in.

Nicole's wet and tight insides stretched themselves all over Richard's throbbing penis. He was wrapped all around her, almost seeming trapped. He moaned loudly at this familiar feeling.

After getting used to the feeling, Nicole shifted herself up and down, at first slowly. Her juices spread all over Richard, making it easier to bounce on his cock. She went faster and faster, just enjoying him entering and exiting her over and over. As Richard stared at her small breasts moving all around, he began feeling his orgasm approaching.

Nicole felt his dick get warmer, informing her of him going to be cumming soon. Along with going up and down, she moved slightly to the left and the right as well, allowing Richard to feel other parts of her. Nicole's tongue stuck out, her arousal becoming larger.

Richard began thrusting himself with Nicole to increase both of their collisions. Eventually, he started feeling his dick tense up.

"Nicole, I'm getting close..." He moaned. She continued rubbing herself on him. Richard's eyes swooned, becoming blurry-visioned from how amazing it felt for him. He release was imminent.

"Nicole! Do you want it out or in?" He asked, panting heavily. Nicole took a seductive look towards him, dead in the eyes. "In." She said.

And with a final, very powerful thrust, Richard released his plentiful juices inside of her. Nicole _loved_ the feeling of all of his cum being shot into her vagina. It was warm, slimy, and she loved every second of it.

She stood up, sliding off of his pink and white dick. Her vagina was leaking so much of his sperm, giving her another feeling entirely. She was pleasured.

"Oh... That was great, Nicole." Richard said wearily.

"Thank you, Richard. I loved it, too..." Nicole replied. The happy couple shared one last kiss on the lips and slept like logs.

* * *

At nearly 8:00 p.m, Granny Jojo crashed after watching so much television, sleeping deeply. Gumball and Darwin regained consciousness shortly after.

"Oh, man... My head. Huh?" Darwin looked at Granny Jojo sleeping on the couch.

"Dude, Granny Jojo's asleep!" Darwin said, shaking Gumball awake.

"What? Oh, cool! Wanna play some games?" Gumball asked.

"Sure." Lexy said. Darwin and Gumball were startled at her voice, not seeing where she was. They looked to see her putting down a magazine she had been reading.

"How long were you over there?" Gumball asked, confused.

"Pretty much all day. You guys were out cold for a while." Lexy said, amazed. Gumball and Darwin scoffed. They turned to the television, turning it off to play video games. They grabbed their controllers and played all night.

* * *

**So, how was that? I never really did request like this, so I hope this turned out to be a first time success. Again, this was requested by Lexboss, to whom the OC Lexy belongs to.**

**If you want, leave a review and tell me what you like/disliked about this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
